AMANTES
by ASUKA02
Summary: Dos años después del divorcio de Sakura, Naruto y ella sienten que ya no pueden aplazar más su amor e inician una ardiente relación secreta, el Hokage le ha pedido el divorcio a Hinata y como única condición ella le ha pedido vivir juntos dos meses más, ¿pero que tanto puede pasar en dos meses?, [post-manga 700] *NaruSaku* Actualizado cap. 8
1. Oasis en el desierto

**N/A:** Es un NaruSaku post-manga 700 ya lo advertí, sin embargo **no** haré bashing a Hinata, ella será tal cual como lo fue durante todo el manga (un pelo menos tímida, lo necesario para que Naruto no se aburra de esperar a que le responda), posiblemente haga que alguien se enamore de ella aunque eso no lo sé todavía.

Segundo, quiero aclarar que esta historia **no** es puro lemon, si tiene lemon en varios capítulos, pero para mí lo principal son los conflictos que enfrentan los personajes.

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea y el fanfic si son míos, no doy permiso para publicarla en otro lado, ahora sólo publico aquí. Gracias y a leer!**

**.**

* * *

><p>¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ <strong>AMANTES<strong>.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

**Cap. 1: Oasis en el desierto**

.

**.**

El sonido de los besos era opacado por el canto de los grillos fuera del lugar y el sudor de sus cuerpos era la prueba de la tarde agitada que habían tenido y aún estaban teniendo. Ya no había sol sino estrellas, por lo tanto tenía que regresar a sus hogares, ella tendría que pasar buscando a Sarada en casa de sus padres, él, regresar a su hogar junto con su esposa e hijos.

Pero justo ahora ninguno pensaba en la dura realidad, cuando estaban juntos querían que las horas fuesen perpetuas.

Con sus dedos entrelazados, presionados contra la cama de sabanas blanca Naruto devoraba con besos hambrientos el cuerpo de su amada amiga, su... amante, ella lo era todo para él y no importaban los títulos.

Estar con Sakura dos veces por semana en esa cabaña lejos de Konoha le daba las suficientes fuerzas para resistir su aburrida y monótona vida. Para transportarse allí solo necesitaba tocar a Sakura-chan y usar el hirashi no jutsu.

El séptimo Hokage había construido en alguna parte del país del fuego ese refugio, ni la pelirosa sabia donde quedaba, pero era en un bosque y Naruto le había asegurado que ni Hinata con su byakugan podría encontrarlos, estaban libre de intrusos, pero no de culpa.

Sakura era como un oasis en el desierto para Naruto, a veces los dos sentían remordimientos y ella tomaba la decisión de romper con su relación secreta, pasaban días sin verse tratando de evitar lo inevitable, pero se atraían con imanes y pronto ya estaban allí, amándose en cuerpo, espíritu y sentimiento.

—Naruto —gimió ella, el rubio movía eróticamente su pelvis arrancándole suspiros de placer y disfrutando él mismo.

Tenía los labios desgastados de tantos besos, a Sakura le encantaba besarlo, probando con una variedad de besos que a él lo volvían loco. ¿Quién dio el primer paso?, la decepción, la soledad, el aburrimiento, la rutina de sus vidas que poco a poco mataba sus espíritu de lucha, pero principalmente el amor mutuo. Ahora llevaban ya cuatro meses viéndose a escondidas y parecía que nada podía detenerlos.

Apretó sus labios sobre el cuello femenino y succiono con fuerza, para él no habían los casi, la amaba en su totalidad y ella era su mujer aunque no estuviera escrito en papel. Le dejo una marca rojiza bajo la oreja y procedió a besar sus pechos.

No había problemas con dejarle marcas de su amor, Sakura y Sasuke se habían divorciado cuando Sarada cumplió los cinco años y el Uchiha sólo pasaba por Konoha e tiempo en tiempo para visitar a su hija.

—N-aruto —gimió retorciéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo del rubio quien tenía la cabeza en medio de sus pecho y no dejaba de saborearlos, revolvió los cabellos dorados y se dejó ir, Naruto era amable, apasionado y complaciente, todo lo contrario a Sasuke que siempre fue muy frío y sólo buscaba satisfacerle él.

**.**

Un montón de pequeñas luces alumbraban la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Sarada veía la televisión en casa de sus abuelos mientras esperaba a su madre, con sus siete años era demasiado lista, tan lista que ya había notado lo feliz que su madre regresaba de "las charlas médicas" que dictaba fuera de Konoha dos días a la semana, también había notado que el padre de Bolt generalmente serio, sonreía y hacia chistes cuando Sakura estaba cerca. _"él siempre trata de llamar la atención de mi mamá"._

**.**

**.**

Un jadeo ronco escapo de los labios de Naruto y se liberó derramándose dentro de ella, busco los labios femeninos y se besaron intensamente, fue Sakura la que tuvo que poner fin al contacto. A ella le fuera gustado repetir, pero para la pelirosa, Sarada era su prioridad y no descuidaba a su hija cuando se escapaba los martes y los sábados con Naruto, la dejaba bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos, tampoco pasaba las noches fuera de casa.

Sarada no podía quejarse de que su madre la descuidara, era todo lo contrario.

—Otro rato más, —suplico él como un niño pequeño, quería poder conversar con ella, mirarla otro poco más.

Sakura tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y no rendirse antes las suplicas del rubio, para ella Naruto era Naruto, no el gran séptimo como le llamaban muchos.

—Le prometí a Sarada llevarla a comer hamburguesas hoy. —le comunico ella.

—¿Sarada ha sacado otro sobresaliente?, —pregunto sorprendido, Sakura asintió y él suspiro —que diferente es de Bolt, para él es costumbre reprobar, no le gusta para nada estudiar, prefiere andar por la calle metiéndose en problemas.

—Debes incentivarlo.

Naruto medito un momento, Hinata era muy blanda no sus hijos, no les ponía carácter, eran rarísimas las veces que regañaba a los niños por alguna travesura y ellos se asustaban, pero luego al día siguiente Bolt continuaba con sus travesuras.

—Si tú lo dices lo haré, tus deseos son órdenes para mi Sakura-chan —bromeo él.

Ella sonrió, ambos sonreían muy seguido cuando estaban juntos y eso siempre lo había notado Hinata, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

El rubio y Hinata vivían juntos pero ya no compartían cama, desde que inició su romance secreto con Sakura, le pidió el divorcio otra vez, tuvo que explicarle que la quería pero no la amaba, ella lloro, pero ahora se comportaba como si esa charla con el rubio nunca fuera pasado, cosa que desesperaba a Naruto quien solo quería ser libre para poder casase de nuevo, Hinata lo convenció de que esperase un poco más por sus hijos.

Hyuga esperaba que Naruto se olvidara de revelarse y volviera a amarla, después de todo él había negado tener otra mujer, Hinata prefería auto engañarse, que aceptar la realidad.

Sakura tenía un dilema grandísimo, ¿ser felices juntos o sacrificarse por segunda vez y borrarse de la vida de Naruto?, ¿que debía hacer?, Naruto estaba decidido a luchar por estar con ella legalmente, a sus hijos los podía mantener sin tener que estar casado con Hinata, no había quien le sacara eso de la cabeza.

—Sarada siempre está hablando de las travesuras de Bolt, tienes que prestarle más atención, está creciendo y está en busca de un modelo a seguir, estoy segura que en secreto te admira mucho.

Naruto lo dudaba, con Bolt las cosas siempre eran complicadas, no tenían buena comunicación.

—Le pedí el divorcio a Hinata otra vez. —dijo de repente.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa.

—No quería arruinar la diversión haciéndote sentir culpable, sabes que una semana que no te hago el amor es una semana muy mala para mí.

Fue sincero y esa sinceridad la dejaba sin argumentos, Sakura se inclinó para darle un corto besó y dijo, —siempre que recuerdo que estas casado me siento culpable, ayer pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que debería de irme con mi hija, mudarme lejos de Konoha.

Naruto arrugo la frente, —te buscaría en cualquier parte del mundo Sakura-chan. —aseguro refunfuñando. —perderías el tiempo.

—Lo sé, tampoco sé si quiera huir de ti.

Naruto se puso medio triste, le dolía la sola idea de ya no poder seguir viéndola —nunca debí casarme con Hinata, fue un error muy grande. —le lamento, llevaba años arrepintiéndose.

Sakura le puso un debo sobre los labios —no digas eso, de no haber estado con ella tus hijos no existieran hoy.

—No me malinterpretes, yo amo a mis hijos, pero también a ti, en ocasiones pienso qu...

—¡No lo digas! —le regaño, comenzó a salir de la cama para vestirse, lo que menos quería era que Naruto estuviera deseando cambiar el pasado, los niños no tenían culpa de nada y ella no podía imaginarse su vida sin su hija.

—Sarada debe estar esperándome, no quiero defraudarla, tengo que llenar el vacío que le deja la ausencia de su padre, aunque ella no lo demuestra se que lo que más desea es ser prioridad para él.

—Sasuke es un idiota, a los hijos hay que dedicarles tiempo.

Haruno levanto una ceja, el burro hablando de orejas —tú no digas mucho.

—Err, no digas también que soy mal padre, suficiente tengo con Bolt repitiéndolo cada vez que puede.

Sakura sabía que Naruto tenía muchas ocupaciones como Hokage, pero antes de ser el séptimo también se llenaba de trabajo y no comprendía el porqué, pero él era demasiado terco para aceptar consejos.

Ella con ambas manos en la cintura dijo —No sé cómo le harás pero cuando nos casemos tendrás que dedicarme tiempo a mí y a los niños, no me conformare con migajas.

Naruto sonrió, esa era la vida familiar que él deseaba tener, envejecer junto a Sakura-chan viendo a sus hijos crecer.

—¡Vaya que sí!, ¡si ya estoy loco porque me gobiernes Sakura-chan!. —bromeo haciéndola reír.

Pero la risa no duro mucho, se puso seria y pregunto —¿ahora qué dijo Hinata del divorcio?

Naruto no quiso entrar en detalles, —me dijo que lo consultaría con su hermana antes de firmar, al menos ya está pensando en firmar.

El Uzumaki la vio mortificarse en silencio, la abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos y le repitió como tantas veces —no soy un objeto que le pertenezca a alguien, esta es mi vida, la única que tendré y tengo derecho a elegir con quien estar, a mis hijos no los abandonare nunca, pero no quiero estar más con Hinata, entiéndelo por favor, ella ya lo sabe y creo que es cuestión de días para que lo acepte, Hinata también merece ser feliz con otra persona que si pueda corresponder a su sentimientos.

—Sabes que la mayoría de la gente no lo vera de esa manera.

Naruto beso su frente y le aseguro, —todo va ir bien, lo prometo.

Si Naruto Uzumaki lo prometía las cosas posiblemente salieran bien, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos ajenos nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: A media que vaya avanzando el fic se comprenderán mejor las cosas, también como fue que iniciaron su relación, sé que a varios no les gusta el tema de la infidelidad, por eso recomiendo a los sensibles a esta temática buscar otra cosa que leer.

¿Quién quiere ya la continuación? XD


	2. La condición de Hinata

**N/A: **Vaya no me esperaba que la idea les gustara a tantos, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!, es bonito ver que algunos me siguen de mis otras historias, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, este FF será de rápida publicación, yo ya voy por el capitulo 15 y estoy comenzando a cerrar la historia, no sé cuantos me falten para el final que tengo planeado, pero esperen el siguiente capítulo en esta misma semana. XD

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>- AMANTES -<strong>

**Cap. 2: La petición de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se asomo por la ventana de la casa que Naruto construyo para ambos, a veces le gustaría saber donde estaban exactamente, pero la verdad es que no le importaba estar allí sin Naruto, una espesa vegetación rodeaba la casa del árbol, era una cabaña sobre un árbol no era muy alto, pero era una buena idea para evitar que los animales salvajes hicieran nido allí. La primera vez que Sakura vio su nidito de amor se había quedado perpleja, esperaba algo en tierra firme.

Pero le gusto la idea, era original, bonita y bien pensada, Naruto no tuvo remordimiento cuando la construyo, de hecho lo hizo con mucha ilusión, ayudado por sus clones, pensando en la seguridad de Sakura y los buenos momentos que pasarían allí.

—Ya está otra vez todo lleno de maleza, las serpientes podrían pasar de rama en rama y meterse aquí, o los monos —comento ella preocupada.

—Te prometo que vendré mañana y podare los alrededores.

Por estar tan lejos de la civilización no tenía electricidad, pero si un generador eléctrico silencioso, que servía para usar los ventiladores, bombillas y una vieja radio, tenían un tanque de agua pequeño, que mandaba el agua directo a la mini cocina, el único defecto que Sakura le encontraba a la casita era que no tenia baño para bañarse, pero Naruto lo hizo por su propia seguridad, se le podía olvidar y llegar a casa con el pelo mojado, ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso?.

Naruto no quería perjudicar la imagen de Sakura y ella tampoco quería estar en boca de todos, ninguno de los dos quería causarle un gran dolor a Hinata, planeaba mantener todo en secreto hasta que él estuviera divorciado.

—Tu serías el hombre perfecto sino tuvieras dos grades defecto.

Naruto muy curioso pregunto, —¿cuáles?

—Que eres un cabeza dura, —sonrió y luego se entristeció por el segundo defecto del rubio, —y que eres casado, me siento mal porque tengamos tan planificado todo esto, es como si fuéramos dos malditos.

Otra vez Sakura comenzaba a lamentarse y Naruto no podía más que sentirse desesperado por el temor de perderla, él a veces se sentía mal porque no tener tantos remordimientos como ella.

—No pienses en eso, estoy seguro que Hinata pronto firmara.

Paso una mano por los hombros de Sakura tratando de reconfortarla y añadió —No vayas a decir otras vez que me abandonaras Sakura-chan, solo espera un poco más y me casare contigo lo juro por mi vida.

Ella sabía que él era un hombre que cumplía su palabra, solo por eso aceptaba el papel de amante, solo porque era temporal, ella podía esperar, pero Naruto le ponía los nervios de punta, era demasiado intenso y arriesgado, el único freno para él fue darle la idea de construir un lugar donde verse y así terminaron siendo amantes, porque ya sin nadie a la vista, el pecado podía ser cometido sin interrupciones.

Sakura miro la hora de su reloj y se asusto, —¡ya debo estar con Sarada!, por favor has la técnica.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a comer hamburguesas?

—¿Conque excusa?, se vería raro que cenaras con nosotras. —le recordó ella.

Naruto junto ambas manos y rogo, —prometo que no hare nada raro, solo quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo cerca de ti.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que lamentaba de su papel, no poder mostrarse públicamente como una pareja, tener que estar escondiéndose, se volvió hacia él y pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio froto sus narices y dijo. —eres un maldito manipulador.

—¡Qué va!, solo soy un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere ese hombre?

—Tú.

Ella sonrió y se unieron en un beso apasionado, Naruto aprovecho para estrecharla, apretarla contra su cuerpo, lo que más deseaba era que Hinata dejara de darle largas a la separación, quería que todo terminara por las buenas, no tener que usar su poder como Hokage.

Sakura le atrapo la mano cuando esta viajaba por su espalda bajo la blusa dispuesto a desabrochar el sostén, le propino un coscorrón.

—¿Que voy a hacer contigo pedazo de pervertido?.

—Err, ¿porque sigues golpeándome?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Cuarenta minutos después Sarada acerco la cabeza a su madre que estaba sentada a su lado, le pregunto en voz baja, en un susurro —¿mamá qué hace el Hokage en nuestra mesa?.

Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida, Sakura y Naruto se miraron las caras.

—Como ya sabes Naruto fue mi compañero de equipo y aun somos mejores amigos. —explico tranquilamente.

La niña miro con sus profundos ojos al rubio y este por un momento pensó que ella lo sabía todo, las ardientes tardes con Sakura y sus planes a futuro, tenía que desviar la conversación.

—Supe que sacaste un sobresaliente en lengua y literatura, te felicito —comento él.

—¿Como lo supo? —pregunto Sarada sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

—Tu madre me lo conto. —respondió vacilante, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sarada se ajusto los lentes y vio del otro lado de la calle a Bolt, parecía tener un sexto sentido para localizar al hijo mayor de Naruto. El rubito no los vio siguió de largo, ese niño se la pasaba en la calle, era como si no tuviera una madre que lo cuidara.

—¿No debería usted estar cenando con su esposa e hijos?. —pregunto con su voz de niña, pero reflexionaba como una adulta.

Para Sarada, Naruto era otro de los culpables de que Bolt fuera todo un callejero y bruto.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron las caras otra vez, la mención de la familia de Hokage los hiso sentirse culpables de su romance.

—Sarada, tu tío Naruto ya pronto ira con su familia, no seas odiosa.

La niña entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su madre.

—Déjala no me incomoda.

—Él no es mi tío, no es hermano de papá. —replico devolviendo su atención a la hamburguesa.

Sakura estaba sorprendida del mal comportamiento de su hija, ella nunca era tan descortés.

—Tu padre es como un hermano para mí.

.  
>.<p>

Aquella conversación con la hija de Sakura le dio a entender a Naruto que Sarada no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil como futuro padrastro, así que tendría que esforzarse por ganarse a la niña, de camino a su casa pensó sobre eso.

Cuando llego a su residencia y al ver a su esposa la saludo y le pregunto por los niños, ella le dijo que Himawari estaba durmiendo y Bolt en su cuarto viendo televisión.

—¿Naruto-kun quieres cenar ahora?

Hacía tiempo que Naruto le había dicho a Hinata que no dejara a los niños matarse de hambre esperándolo a él para comer en familia, esto sucedió antes de comenzar su relación con Sakura, tuvo que terminar exigiéndole que por favor cumpliera con su deseo, no le gustaba tener la presión de regresar a casa justo para cenar temprano con los niños, ser Hokage le exigía mucho tiempo y no quería tener esa preocupación.

—No gracias, ya comí.

Naruto subió al piso de arriba, entro al cuarto de Himawari y la observo dormida por un momento, su hija había nacido justo cuando él pretendía separarse de su esposa la primera vez, en aquel tiempo nada tenía que ver con Sakura, ella estaba casada con Sasuke, pero Naruto pasados los dos años de matrimonio había descubierto que Hinata podía ser linda y amable pero no llenaba el vacio en su corazón.

Tampoco era lo que él necesitaba, tenía miedo de contagiarse del permanente estado de reposo de Hinata, de que su vida aburrida terminara por hacerlo perder su esencia y dentro de unos años ya no saber ni quien era él. Estaba tan hastiado que quiso irse un tiempo a la tierra de los sapos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, de repente Hinata estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

El Hokage salió de la habitación de su hija y se detuvo frente a la de Bolt, hizo el amago de abrir la puerta del cuarto del niño, pero a la final se detuvo, no quería que él se enojara como la última vez.

—Buenas noches hijo, duerme bien.

Dijo del otro lado de la puerta, no recibió respuesta, se marcho a su dormitorio tomo una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño vio a Hinata sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Naruto-kun.

Él se adelanto. —Hinata, lo del divorcio sabes que no tengo riquezas, pero quiero que sepas que me encargare de que no les falte nada.

El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció, —Naruto-kun, lo único que necesitamos es que estés a nuestro lado.

Naruto se froto la cara estresándose llevaba seis meses intentando convencerla de que lo mejor era separarse, pero ella no veía motivos relevantes para hacerlo.

—Hinata, por favor no hagas esto más complicado, es lo mejor para todos, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que el amor es como nosotros dos, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

Hinata apretó una almohada contra su pecho y dijo, —Yo… firmare con una condición.

Se había armado de valor para poder decir eso.

—La que sea, solo pídelo —respondió alegre de saber que ella ya firmaría, saco los papeles del divorcio que estaban en la gaveta de la mesa de noche y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, le ofreció hasta el bolígrafo.

A ella le dolía que Naruto estuviera tan alegre de acabar con el matrimonio, su excusa de que necesitaba darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida y que ella merecía estar con alguien que si la amara no era suficientes para Hinata.

Naruto-kun no podía estar con otra más que ella, eso le había dicho años atrás Sakura, y Hinata había convertido esas palabras en su religión y su creencia más arraigada.

Naruto nunca le había jurado amor eterno, cuando en el inicio de la relación ella decía que lo amaba, siempre respondió que también la quería, en sus votos matrimoniales, él había prometido cuidarla siempre y eso podía hacerlo sin estar casados, en pocas palabras no rompería su promesa de protegerla. Naruto creía estar haciéndole un bien a Hinata dejándola libre para que también pudiera encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Cada quien encuentra sus propios pretexto para no sentirse tan mal por sus pecados, nadie estaba libre de pecados ni siquiera Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, m-mi condición para firmar el divorcio… será que vivas dos meses más con tu familia, durmiendo a mi lado.

A Naruto le extraño su petición no entendía que ganaría ella con eso, —¿solo quieres eso?

—S-i Naruto-kun, es lo único.

Tan desesperado que estaba por zafarse del matrimonio que no lo pensó dos veces.

—Está bien, pero firmarás apenas se cumplan los dos meses. —le aclaro en una advertencia de que no quería perder más tiempo.

Naruto entro en la cama y Hinata por hoy pudo volver a dormir sintiendo al destinatario de su amor cerca, su plan era que dos meses eran suficientes para que Naruto olvidara el asunto del divorcio, despertando con ella a su lado cada día recordaría que ella estaba allí siempre para él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno ya se va aclarando un poco más la historia, como lectora no me gusta cuando en una historia te presentan todo clarísimo en el primer capitulo, porque luego no puedo especular e imaginar que podría pasar lol

Que pasen una feliz Navidad, nos leemos el 26


	3. El primer beso

**- AMANTES - **

**Cap. 3: El primer beso**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba de pie revisando una carpeta que le había entregado en recesión, era la lista de operaciones que se realizarían ese día, estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando de pronto un par de brazos la atraparon en un abrazo, se quedo quieta no necesitaba ver las mangas naranjas para saber quién era, la respiración soplando en su cuello le erizo la piel, reconocería era forma de abrazarla así no tuviera el sentido de la vista, el oído y el olfato.

—¿Que hace la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?

—¡Naruto! —lo regaño soltándose del abrazó, estaban en un pasillo y aunque estaba vacío no había que arriesgarse —alguien podría vernos, cada vez eres menos discreto.

El Hokage se rasco la nuca disculpándose —lo siento, es que cuando te veo solo quiero abrazarte y sentir tu calor.

Ella se ruborizo levemente, —¿qué haces aquí?, no debes venir a mi trabajo sin excusas creíbles.

Él levanto el brazo vendado —vine para que me cambiaras las vendas, hasta me anote en la lista de pacientes.

Entraron a la oficina y Sakura paso el seguro, eso puso a volar la imaginación del séptimo, pero sabía que Sakura respetaba mucho su lugar de trabajo.

—Hoy iré a quitar las malezas de nuestra casa, me gustaría que fueras y cocinaras algo para mí.

—Lo siento, ya quede con Sarada de llevarla al cine cuando salga de aquí.

Naruto dejo caer los hombros con desgana y ella agrego, —pero iré a la primera función, creo que saldremos del cine alrededor de la 6:30, te mandare un texto para que vengas por mí.

Sakura y Naruto fueron de los primeros en tener celulares cuando Kakashi años atrás dio paso libre a las nuevas tecnologías, el plateado fue un Hokage que con la ley de libre comercio revoluciono el mundo de la tecnología en Konoha.

—¿Donde estarías? —pregunto el séptimo más animado.

—Tras el callejón del supermercado.

—Perfecto allí estaré.

Sakura quito las vendas del brazo de Naruto, las células de Hashirama habían hecho un trabajo perfecto, pero la piel en ese brazo era más sensible y propensa a contraer infecciones si lo dejaba al aire libre, así que por precaución Naruto llevaba siempre el brazo vendado.

Termino de cambiar el vendaje y le pregunto —¿cómo va lo del divorcio?

Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones y respondió —Te lo contare en la tarde.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y después ella dijo, —bien, Séptimo ya está listo.

Uzumaki sonrió con malicia, —me iré después de que mi médica favorita me premie por ser buen paciente.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, —eres un aprovechado.

—La puerta está cerrada con seguro —le recordó él.

La pelirosa lo jalo de las solapas de su capa y lo besó, Naruto abrió la boca y poniéndose de pie la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras intensificaba el beso, cuando se separaron ella le limpio le lápiz labial que le había traspasado al rubio y lo apuro.

—Ya fuiste premiado ahora vete.

Se besaron otro rato mas y finalmente el rubio salió, Sakura se apoyo de la puerta y suspiro, se sentía como una adolecente enamorada cada vez estaban juntos, joder que tenía que controlarse, que aquí el loco era Naruto no ella, eso creía Sakura.

.

.

Naruto fue a su residencia, él vivía con sus hijos y Hinata en una de las casas de los Hyuga, situada en los terrenos del mismo clan, fue el regalo de bodas de de su suegro, en aquel tiempo no le pareció mala la idea, pero con el pasar de los años noto que ese lugar no tenía nada en honor a los Uzumaki, nunca se lo dijo a Hinata pero ese hecho siempre le molesto un poco.

Desde la ventana Hinata lo observo atravesar el patio y entrar a la casucha del joven que se encargaba de mantener en perfectas condiciones el jardín, vio a Naruto salir con varias herramientas, una carretilla varios machetes, una sierra eléctrica y guantes.

Hinata bajo los escaleras para acudir al encuentro del Hokage, pero no llego a tiempo para alcanzar a Naruto, este desapareció con el _Hiraishin no Jutsu y la carretilla llena de herramientas._

—¿A donde fue Naruto-kun? —le pregunto al jardinero.

—No dijo nada señora.

Hinata se mordió el labio mirando hacia la nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto necesitara su espacio, desde que se casaron él era así, pero ahora era diferente, sospechaba que Naruto estaba teniendo una aventura y no le había dicho absolutamente nada al rubio por miedo a perderlo, lo deducía porque él en sus ratos libre desaparecía de toda Konoha, ni con su byakuhan lograba encontrarlo.

—Gracias. —le respondió al joven y regreso a la casa.

Muy lejos de allí Naruto había sacado cinco clones y los había puesto a cortar las malezas, y otros dos a cortar con la sierra eléctrica, cortaban algunos árboles para dejar que la luz del sol entrara más al lugar.

Despejaron bastante el lugar, mientras el rubio original leía el periódico dentro de la casa del árbol, al rato los clones entraron de malhumor, los sancudos y las hormigas los habían atacado sin compasión. El Hokage puso cara de horror pues sabía que todo se le devolvería apenas los desapareciera, les dio agua les agradeció y deshizo la técnica, fue horrible el ardor que sintió en todo el cuerpo.

Se tuvo que meter a nadar en el río que pasaban por allí para calmar la picazón, luego espero en el sofá mientras calculaba la hora en que Sakura bebía salir del cine, miraba su celular cada cierto tiempo, para ver la hora porque sabía que allí no tenía señal en el móvil.

Cuando se hicieron las 6:00 apareció en un parpadeo en Konoha, su oficina, estaba cerrada y con la luz apagada, no la encendió se sentó en su sillón a oscuras y minutos después le llego un mensaje de texto.

"Ya estoy aquí"

Sakura estaba tras el callejón donde habían acordado, llevaba una bolsa de alimentos y estaba sola.

—Ya llegué —anuncio él Sakura no tuvo tiempo de nada Naruto le toco el hombro y de pronto estaban dentro de la casa del árbol.

—¡Cielos como me gustaría poder usar esa técnica!, me ahorraría un tiempo vital para hacer muchas cosas, ¿no has pensado en cobrar para transportar a personas como medio de transporte?.

Naruto soltó una risita por la broma de la pelirosa, ella puso la bolsa de víveres en la mesa y Naruto comento.

—La única persona que me interesa transportar es a ti, ¡pero hasta los cielos como siempre Sakura-chan!.

Sakura complacida por la respuesta lo abrazo y el soltó un chillido de dolor, entonces noto que el tenia picaduras en toda la cara.

—Por lo visto no usaste repelente —se burlo ella.

—Toda clase de bichos me picaron pero cumplí mi palabra.

Sakura camino hacia la ventana, abrió la cortina y vio a través del vidrio que había un radio como de veinte metros de tierra sin árboles.

—Perfecto, ahora se ve más claridad.

—¿Puedes usar tu magia conmigo y quitarme todos estos sarpullidos?, cuando estaba en el río me picaron unas ovejas en la espalda.

Ella se río diciendo —ya me imagino al rebaño de ovejas detrás de ti, nah… me encantas tus tonterías.

El rubio seguía sin captar que se había equivocado de palabra, Sakura puso la mano en el rostro del rubio, Naruto cerró los ojos, ella murmuro algo y el chakra alumbro de verde y luego un color miel, todas las marchas del rostro desaparecieron. —las demás te las quitare con un masaje como premio por tu esfuerzo.

—¡Genial vamos entonces!

—¿No que querías que cocinara?

—En otra será, te llevas los víveres a tu casa.

Sakura entorno los ojos, que fácil se había librado de cocinar, Naruto a veces era demasiado predecible.

Entraron a la habitación, Naruto se desvistió quedándose solo con sus bóxer, se tumbo en la cama, Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sin tocarlo uso su ninjutsu médico para sanar las picaduras en la parte frontal, luego lo hizo acostarse boca bajo.

—¿Pero y el masaje? —Se quejo, —ni me has tocado Sakura-chan.

Curo la espalda del Hokage, Naruto sonrió cuando la sintió sentarse en sus glúteos —te hare un masaje y luego tu a mí, hay que ser justos en esta relación.

Naruto pensó en que Hinata siempre estaba ofreciese para hacerle masajes, al principio a él le gustaba, pero luego cuando llego el hastió a su vida le fastidiaba que lo toqueteara.

Sakura comenzó masajeando desde donde estaba sentada hasta llegar a los fuertes hombros, Naruto se sentía en el cielo.

—Ah esto es el cielo Sakura-chan, tus manos hacen maravillas.

Ella no dijo nada pero la piel del séptimo se erizo cuando ahora ella esparcía besos por su espalda, le mordió un hombro y Naruto jadeo, Sakura le beso el cuello y la mejilla izquierda, el Uzumaki ya no lo resistió mas y se movió quedando boca arriba con Haruno sentada sobre su pelvis. Se sentó y la beso en la boca para después ayudarla a quitarse la blusa y el sostén.

Saboreo la garganta femenina al tiempo que con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Sakura, ella suspiro estirando el cuello, la hizo recostarse de la cama y dejando un rastro de saliva por la piel femenina se detuvo en sus senos, los cuales lamio y beso con esmero, la visión de Naruto prendado de uno de sus pezones la ruborizo al extremo, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se besaron.

Hace dos navidades, lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer.

_Flashback_

Era la primera Navidad para Sakura después de su divorcio con Sasuke, Sarada no dejaba de atormentarla preguntándole cuando llegaría su padre, ¿cómo decirle a una niña de cinco años que santa no le traería a su papá?.

Sarada lo había escrito en su carta a Santa Claus y Sakura al leerlo entro en llantos, parecía que nada de lo que hiciera compensaba la falta de un padre, estaba muy sensible esa noche.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

Ella se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente y vio a su amigo rubio, —¿qué haces aquí Naruto?. —pregunto extrañada de verlo.

Sakura se encontraba en casa de sus padres, en el pequeño patio, cerca de un árbol de cerezo, Sarada y los demás estaban dentro de la casa.

—Tu padre me invito.

—¿Y tu familia?, ¿Hinata?, ¿los niños como están?

—Todos bien, en casa, te ves triste Sakura-chan. —respondió despacio mirándola de reojo.

Sakura necesitaba desahogarse, le conto de la carta de Sarada, también le conto que aunque Sasuke casi nunca estaba, en estas navidades se sentía mas sola que nunca, Naruto la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar, consoló a su amiga, la verdad es que aun la amaba pero había enterrado ese amor tan hondo en su corazón que hasta estaba resignado a su vida con Hinata, no iba tan mal a pesar de que él y Hinata eran completamente opuestos.

—No estás sola Sakura-chan, tienes a tu hija, a tus padres, a tus amigos y a mí, conmigo siempre puedes contar.

Sakura y él sabían que era mentira, intencionalmente se había distanciado mucho de la pelirosa, la había abandonado como amigo y compañero de equipo, y se concentro de lleno en su trabajo como shinobi estrella enviado a las misiones más peligrosas y esposo de Hinata, Kakashi había sido nombrado desde hace cuatro años como sexto Hokage y trabajaba bajo sus órdenes.

Sakura forzó una triste sonrisa —debí haberme casado contigo, otra seria mi vida.

A Naruto le sorprendió su comentario, pero le gusto, aunque era demasiado triste.

—Y la mía —respondió manteniendo el abrazo, pensó un momento y le pregunto —Sakura-chan... si pudieras modificar algo, solo algo, ¿qué cambiarias?.

Ella no quería soltar el abrazo, se sentía protegida en los brazos del Uzumaki y como no había nadie que los viera, no le importaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto sin entender.

—Al pasado o quizás el presente, uno siempre quiere cambiar cosas o momentos en la vida, ¿qué cambiarias tú?

Parecía que Naruto quería indagar en los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Cambiaría el presente. —respondió luego de meditar un poco.

—¿Cual parte? —insistió él son voz suave.

Sakura puso una mano en el pecho del rubio y lo miro a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del chico, sus corazones parecían conectados porque ambos entendían de lo que hablaban aun sin especificar nada.

Le miro a la cara y sintiéndose valiente dijo —Modificaría este momento, justo ahora, justo este instante, borraría tu memoria y la mía.

—No entiendo.

—Creo que sí, que lo entiendes más que yo Naruto, tu mas que yo lo tendría que olvidar.

Naruto se rasco la nuca con su mano vendada, después de que encendió la mecha tenía miedo de que el fuego lo quemara, —olvidarlo… quizás no.

Lo entendió poco después de que terminasen el beso en que ambos participaron.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Sakura seguirá recordando en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan!


	4. La marca Uzumaki

**- AMANTES - **

**Cap. 4: La marca Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

Después de ese primer besó, los dos se disculparon y trataron lo más posible de evitarse, si antes casi no se veían después de esa Navidad no hubo ningún momento a solas, sino hasta la siguiente Navidad.

.

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió a Naruto entrando en su interior, llevo las manos al cabello del rubio y se lo alboroto, mientras Naruto respiraba en su cuello moviendo las caderas. Fue realmente difícil reconocer sus sentimientos ante el Uzumaki y no porque la avergonzara, sino porque ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ¿qué derecho tenia de destruir una familia?

Después de aquel primer beso agradeció mucho el que Naruto no volviera a presentarse ante ella, supuso que él debía sentirse mal porque después de todo estaba casado y Hinata loca de amor por él, vivía y respiraba por él.

Pero la tranquilidad de Sakura duro solo un año, porque un día Naruto dejo de auto engañarse nunca había amado a Hinata y nunca lo haría, si se separaba de Hinata no quedaría solo en el mundo, tenía a sus hijos, no le podían quitar sus derechos de padre, ellos estaban muy pequeños como para saber qué era lo correcto o no, si se iba a separar de su esposa tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que ellos crecieran y entendieran que un padre tenía que vivir con su madre.

Prefería ser un padre que visitara a diario a sus hijos y tener de enemigo a Hiashi Hyuga, que seguir amargado añorando una vida diferente.

_Flashback_

—¡Calla Naruto no digas más! —le suplico Sakura, cada palabra de rubio la hacía sentirse peor.

Él siguió hablando estaba eufórico, lleno de energía, acaba de decidir jugárselas todas por ella y un futuro juntos, nada lo iba a detener, ni siquiera las suplicas de su amiga para detener lo incontenible, Naruto caminaba inquieto de un lado al otro dentro de la casa de Sakura sin dejar de hablar.

Sarada afortunadamente estaba en la academia.

—Mi matrimonio ya iba mal desde que Bolt tenía dos años, me voy a divorciar de Hinata y no es solo por ti, dime que no me quieres y aun así me separare de ella.

Sakura se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y murmuro asustada —por Kami e provocado todo esto.

Haruno estaba sentada en el sofá hundida en la culpa y los remordimientos la estaban atacando como pirañas con cada cosa que decía el Uzumaki.

—Ya te he dicho que no es por ti, es por mí, por mi vida que ya no puedo más.

—¡ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ME AMAS! —le grito y Naruto se asusto por un momento, —¡no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me haces sentir!.

Naruto se sentó al lado de ella y trato de calmarla —pero también te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡¿Porque estas diciéndome todo esto sino es por mí?!.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que sientes lo mismo por mí.

_Fin Flash back_

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras Sakura le seducía con un baile erótico desnuda sentada sobre sus caderas, solo por ese momento valía la pena todo lo que sufrió para que Sakura aceptara rendirse al amor que ambos sentían. Y si que lucho porque Haruno estaba empecinada en que ella no podía quitarle el marido a la dulce y angelical Hinata.

Luego de la entrega mutua, Sakura se quedo dormida, Naruto observo la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa durante un momento y murmuro.

—Sé que esto no te gustaría pero es por precaución.

Puso la mano en el medio de la espalda femenina, un chakra azul salió de esta y formo el espiral de los Uzumaki, la luz penetro la piel y desapareció sin dejar rastros.

—Así siempre podre ir a donde estés... si te alejas de mí.

Cuando Sakura despertó se asusto al encontrarse a Naruto dormido a su lado, eso quería decir que seguían en la casa del árbol.

—¡Sarada debe estar esperándome!. —chillo cuando vio la hora, era las 10:15 de la noche.

Movió al rubio, zarandeándolo —¡Naruto despierta!.

—Mmm... ¿Qué pasa?. —murmuro frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡es tardísimo!, ¡debo irme ya!. —grito vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

El Hokage se sentó en medio de la cama bostezó y con flojera salió de la cama, comenzó a vestirse aun medio dormido.

—¿Cuando nos veremos?.

Sakura torció los ojos, acababan de verse, —el martes, cocinare y te contare algo importante que me ha pasado. —le respondió ya lista y esperándole.

—Joo, como me dices algo así, me dejaras pensando todos estos días, ¿Qué es?

—¡Date prisa!

Sakura salió y se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, tendría que llevarse la bolsa de víveres de regreso, ya que por precaución apagaban el generador eléctrico. Regresaron a Konoha, siempre Naruto la dejada tras la calle del hospital o cerca del callejón del supermercado, Haruno se fue a casa de sus padres para pasar buscando a Sarada y Naruto se dirigió a su residencia.

**.**

Entro a la casa y Hinata estaba esperándolo como siempre, la saludo y ella le pregunto si iba a comer, él dijo que sí, todo lo que ella cocinaba era gourmet, en el primer año de matrimonio ella se había aficionado a prepararle ramen todos los días, pero mucho de lo mismo siempre termina por aburrir y lo que jamás pensaba que le pasaría sucedió, Naruto se asqueo del ramen a tal punto que no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Aunque Hinata era muy buena en la cocina, se había limitado a preparar solo el platillo favorito de Naruto, afortunadamente cuando Bolt comenzó a tener sus primeros dientes ya todo el afán por el ramen había pasado.

—¿Y los niños?

—Himawari ya está dormida y Bolt en su cuarto haciendo sus deberes, a reprobado geografía. —respondió con su voz suave.

El Séptimo rodo los ojos, aquello se estaba haciendo costumbre, puras noticias malas de Bolt cuando llegaba a casa, y su esposa no hacía nada por solucionar algo. Respiro hondo y decidió seguir el consejo de Sakura.

—¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun?, ¿te sirvo la comida?

—Con Bolt.

El rubio toco la puerta del niño y Bolt respondió de mala gana —estoy ocupado.

Naruto abrió la puerta y su hijo estaba allí en su pequeño escritorio, mordiéndose el labio inferior aporreando la hoja del cuaderno con un lápiz —ya estoy haciendo la tarea, no hace falta los regaños. —dijo sin mirar a su padre.

Naruto rodo una silla y se sentó frente a él, la letra de Bolt era irregular y había pintado dibujitos en las esquinas del cuaderno. —este domingo los llevare al cine a ti y a tu hermana.

Bolt lo miro muy sorprendido, esperaba un regaño y un golpe, no una salida al cine, miro con ojos desconfiados a su padre, debía ser una trampa.

—Necesito que hagas algo. —continuo Naruto.

Bolt torció la boca y murmuro entre dientes —ya decía que había algo raro en todo esto.

—¿Conoces a Sarada Uchiha? —Bolt asintió aun sin entender, —quiero que la invites a ir con nosotros.

—¿Porque? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sakura-chan, la madre de Sarada es mi amiga, trabaja en el hospital todos los días y casi no puede sacarla a pasear y quiero hacerle el favor.

Bolt medito con aire pensativo, sabía perfectamente lo que era tener padres que no te prestaban atención, así que decidió solidarizarse con la causa.

—Yo no trato con niñas, ¿qué me darás a cambio?

Naruto se rasco la nunca pensando que podía desear su hijo, el Hokage quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, sacar a pasear a sus hijos logrando incentivar a Bolt para que mejores como estudiante y ganarse unos puntos con la hija de Sakura mostrándose como una padre genial.

—¿Que quieres? —pregunto el séptimo.

—Quiero que me enseñes control de chakra.

Lo cual se resumía a pasar tiempo con su padre, a Bolt le daba pena pedirlo directamente, Naruto se imagino perdiendo horas tratando de enseñarle a Bolt a caminar por las paredes, horas que no pasaría con Sakura y que lo atrasarían más en su trabajo.

El séptimo negó con la cabeza diciendo —Estas muy pequeño Bolt.

—Soy tu hijo, eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo.

Fue astuto el muchachito, aunque este tipo de cosas no servían con Naruto, según el rubio solo lo manipulaban dos personas, Himawari con sus abrazos tiernos y Sakura cuando hacía que su voz sonara sexy.

—De momento pedirás otra cosa, lo del control de chakra será en unos meses.

.

.

Sakura no le leía cuentos de hadas a su hija, quería que cuando creciera fuera una chica realista y no sufriera como ella por creer en los príncipes azules. Cuando abrió el libro de "historia de la humanidad y los inventos más importantes que revolucionarios el mundo" Sarada puso una mano sobre el libro para impedir la lectura y pregunto sin preámbulos.

—¿Mamá que hay entre tú y el Hokage?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** De momento Naruto no es un padre muy considerado, en esta historia él piensa que la parte de la crianza de los niños recae toda en Hinata, pero ya veremos cómo tendrá que ir cambiando. Yo jamás me imagine que el Naruto del manga sería un mal padre como dice Bolt y como da a entender Iruka. El cambio de su personalidad fue algo que me impacto mucho, pero en fin, da ideas para seguir escribiendo. :)

Gracias a toda la gente que está apoyando este fic, Guest (0.1) espero que te recuperes pronto y puedas comer todas esas delicias navideñas. XD

Chicos celebren sanamente y nos leemos el próximo año, el viernes jaja…


	5. Sarada

**N/A:**Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, los voy a reunir como si fueran mi Genkidama, ah, esa palabra me trae tantos buenos recuerdos de mi infancia, mi Kokoro se emociona de pensar en mi amor platónico Goku, *ojos con corazones* jeje, ok ya me salí de lo iba diciendo, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, tendrán que soportarme otro año más. XD.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>- AMANTES - <strong>

**Cap. 5: Sarada**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miro a su hija sorprendida por la pregunta, la niña volvió a repetir la pregunta. —¿Mamá que hay entre tú y el Hokage?

Tras vacilar un momento la pelirosa respondió lo más neutral que pudo, —Naruto y yo tenemos una gran amistad de toda la vida, siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en cada faceta de nuestras vidas, es todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

Sarada no sabía la verdadera historia de su padre, de que Sakura y Naruto tuvieron que seguirlo durante años para rescatarlo de la oscuridad, no era un buen ejemplo para su hija saber que su padre fue un ninja renegado, uno de los principales enemigo de Konoha.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Sarada parecía querer decir otra cosa pero a la final no dijo nada mas, se quito los anteojos y los puso en la mesita de noche, Haruno entendiendo que la niña se estaba preparando para dormir cerro el libro y beso la frente de la niña.

—Descansa.

—Tú también mamá.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se acostó a dormir, pronto su celular alumbro en la mesa haciendo un corto pitido, lo vio y era un mensaje de texto de Naruto.

"Hola, no sabes como quisiera pasar una noche completa contigo y despertar en las mañanas a tu lado."

Sakura se entristeció al pensar que ella también desearía lo mismo, pero su hija al parecer estaba sospechando algo, tecleo en el celular y envío.

"Creo que debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo"

En menos de un minuto le llego la respuesta.

"¿Qué tienes Sakura-chan?"

No necesitaba verla para notar que ella estaba triste, la respuesta de la pelirosa confirmo sus sospechas.

"Nada, es solo que Sarada está sospechando de nosotros".

"¿Te ha preguntado?"

"Hoy, y creo que no le agradas mucho"

Naruto estaba bajo su sabana particular escribiendo, tenía el celular en vibrar, pero Hinata podía ver la luz del móvil, le dolía ver que cada vez Naruto era más distante con ella y menos discreto.

—Naruto-kun, ya es hora de dormir. —comento con su suave voz.

El rubio pensaba que ella ya se había quedado dormida, asomo la cabeza y dijo con sequedad —me voy a la sala así no te molesta la luz.

—¿Con quién hablas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Shikamaru cosas de trabajo, no lo entenderás si te lo explico —respondió con seriedad.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y descalzo salió de la habitación, él ni de broma le diría a Hinata que quería el divorcio porque estaba enamorado de Sakura, sabía que eso sería muy doloroso para su esposa, era como decirle crudamente: te cambio por otra mujer.

Pensaba mantener sus verdaderos motivos en secreto hasta que saliera el divorcio, el séptimo se fue hacia la sala oscura y se tumbo en el sofá donde siguió escribiéndose con Sakura.

"El domingo llevare a mis hijos al cine, le dije a Bolt que invite a Sarada, intentare ganarme a tu hija, para que no le sorprenda tanto cuando tu y yo nos casemos".

Sakura pensó en Sarada, conociéndola seguro rechazaba al niño, si es que el hijo rebelde de Naruto obedecía a su padre.

"Ok, tienes mi permiso".

"¿Nos vemos el martes entonces?"

"Sí"

Naruto sonrió aliviado, regreso a la habitación, bloqueo el celular y se metió en la cama, a la mañana siguiente despertó con Hinata abrazada a él, no pudo evitar recordar que durante dos años se sintió muy atraído por ella, por el amor que ella sentía por él.

Era difícil no tomarle cariño a alguien que te es tan devoto y fiel, se había equivocado cuando creyó que gustar era suficiente para pasar la vida juntos, el espejismo se pasó rápido apenas se caso y tuvieron que vivir juntos.

Las diferencia se hicieron más notorias cuando convivían a diario, Hinata siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que él decía, como si no tuviera opiniones diferentes, eso aburría a rubio, hasta su actitud tan servicial llegaba a cansarle.

Con cuidado aparto el brazo de Hinata que rodeaba su cintura, salió de la cama, se alisto para ir a trabajar, Bolt estaba fuera del baño apurando a Himawari para que él usarlo, las palabras de Sakura se volvieron a repetir en su cabeza, _"__tienes que prestarle más atención, está creciendo y está en busca de un modelo a seguir, estoy segura que en secreto te admira mucho"._

Naruto soltó el aire de sus plumones, si Hinata no hacía nada por motivar a su hijo entonces tendría él que hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que Bolt se convirtiera en un delincuente. Medito un momento pensando en cada palabra que le diaria a su hijo.

"_Lo tengo"_ iba a decirle justo lo que a él le fuera gustado escuchar cuando tenía esa edad.

—Bolt ven aquí. —lo llamo Naruto, se le hacía raro interactuar con el pequeño.

El niño torció la boca desconfiado y camino hacia su padre, el Hokage le alboroto el cabello y le dijo, —estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

Bolt lo miro con escepticismo, Naruto insistió, —¡de veras!, y si estudiaras un poco mas tendría más motivo para sacarte a pasear. —saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio varios billetes al niño.

—¿Esto para qué?, reprobé, ¿porque me premias? —pregunto mas desconfiado.

—Las notas no lo son todo, una simple materia no puede ser más fuerte que tú, Bolt lo más importante es no rendirse nunca.

Los ojos del niño brillaron, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con su padre, pensó que para su bien emocional lo mejor era no darle mucha importancia al repentino ataque de paternidad de su padre.

**.**

De camino al trabajo Naruto saco su móvil y llamo por celular a la pelirosa.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!, espero hayas podido descansar y soñaras conmigo.

Del otro lado de la línea ella le respondió en voy muy baja, apenas la escuchaba, Sakura susurraba.

—No puedo hablar ahora estoy preparando el desayudo de Sarada, y me está mirando raro, —bajo mas la voz, —joder que lo sabe, te llamo luego desde mi trabajo.

Sarada con los codos sobre la mesa del comedor estaba muy atenta a todo lo que hacía su madre.

—Err, bueno pero no se te olvide llamarme. —respondió Naruto a través del teléfono.

**.**

Sakura cortó la llamada. —¿Mamá porque susurrabas en el teléfono?, ¿no querías que escuchara?

Ella se rió nerviosa, si Sarada seguía siendo tan sincera en un futuro iba a meterse en muchos problemas, lo tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba y casi siempre daba en el clavo.

—¿En serio?, no me fije que estaba susurrado.

—¿Era el papá de Bolt?

Corto el aliento de su madre con esa pregunta, aunque tenía tono de pregunta Sakura sabía que no lo era, tenía que darle un freno a la pequeña de una vez por todas.

—¡Sarada ya para con eso!, —la regaño, —¡no me interrogues, no tengo nada con el padre de Bolt!, tampoco tengo que decirte todo lo que hago, ni con quien hablo por teléfono.

La niña se puso de pie y dijo con clara molestia —ya no tengo hambre, me voy.

"_Demonios" _pensó la pelirosa sintiéndose culpable.

Ese día fue muy ajetreado para Sakura cubrió un turno de diez horas, pero no se olvido de llamar a Naruto por teléfono y charlar varios minutos después del almuerzo, en la noche paso a buscar a Sarada a casa de sus padres, afortunadamente a su hija se le había pasado el enojo. En eso Sarada era como todos los niños, cuando algo mas llamaba su atención se olvidaba de estar enojada.

La casa donde viven ambas, la había comprado Sasuke cuando se casaron, fue en lo único que el pelinegro la complació, pues Sakura no quería criar a su hija en un lugar donde hubo una masacre. El pelinegro se caso con Sakura porque ella quedo embarazada, en realidad nunca tuvieron un noviazgo, ni nada parecido, solo fue un momento de debilidad que tuvo graves consecuencias, Sarada.

—¿Has hecho las tareas ya? —le pregunto Sakura por el camino.

—Sí, todas.

—¿Tus abuelos te dieron de cenar?

—Sí… ¿me comprar un helado?.

Sakura se alegro, no le gustaba regañarla, pero a veces tenía que dejarle bien en claro quién mandaba en la casa —está bien, aun es temprano.

Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos de la calle y Sakura compro dos helados de vasitos, no quería que Sarada ni ella misma mancharan la ropa, era costoso mandar a la tintorería y ella estaba encargándose de todos los gastos de hogar, Sasuke no tenía trabajo así que no les pasaba dinero, él era un viajero en busca de su camino ninja, el cual aun no había encontrado.

Cuando iban llegando a su casa Sarada dijo algo que sorprendió mucho a Sakura.

—¿Mamá podemos tener una charla de mujer a mujer?

Haruno temió que fuera a preguntarle más cosas sobre Naruto, no quería avergonzar a su hija reconociendo que era la amante del Hokage.

—De madre a hija si, ¿qué pasa?

Sarada miro hacia la calle y murmuro algo avergonzada —Bolt me ha invitado a salir.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, no esperaba escuchar algo así tan pronto, pensaba que sucedería dentro de diez años o más.

—¿Eh?... ¿y qué le has respondido? —vacilo una tanto divertida.

—Obviamente que no, ni siquiera somos amigos, ¿porque se pronto me invita a salir?, es muy sospechoso.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, porque la forma de decirlo fue muy graciosa, por lo visto Sarada estaba malinterpretando todo.

—Bueno hija, ¿al menos le dejaste terminar de hablar?

—No era necesario, ya había dado mi respuesta. —respondió con indiferencia.

La niña adelanto el paso dejándola atrás, Sakura sonrió, sabia cuando Sarada fingía que algo no le importaba y era todo lo contrario, le hubiera gustado ver aquella tierna escena.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Me gusta esto de escribir las partes de Sakura con su hija, al principio pensé que sería raro ver a nuestros chicos ya de padres, pero creo tiene su toque interesante, nos leemos el martes.


	6. Cosas del pasado y el presente

N/A: Tengo una noticia mala y otra buena, la mala es que se acabaron mis días libres y tengo que volver al trabajo, osea menos tiempo para escribir, la buena es que ya ACTUALICE.

.

* * *

><p><strong>- AMANTES - <strong>

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 6 : Cosas del pasado y el presente**

**.**

**.**

Parecía que llovía a chorros, el combustible del generador eléctrico se había acabado, así que estaban iluminándose con velas, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá y Naruto acostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la pelirosa.

—No me gusta cómo se mece la casa con la brisa, me pone de nervios. —comento Sakura mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos, una acción que hacía que los ojos del shinobi se achicaran del gusto.

Aunque Naruto le había puesto ocho vigas que llegaban al suelo para sostener bien la casa, la brisa estaba haciendo que se meciera y se podía escuchar el sonido que produce dos maderas frotándose.

Él estiro el brazo y acaricio el rostro femenino, —¿te dijo Sarada que Bolt la invito al cine con nosotros y ella rechazo la invitación?

Sakura atrapo la mano de Naruto y entrelazando sus dedos rió un poco, —sí, me dijo, pero ella lo vio de otra manera, se lo explicare esta noche y la convenceré de ir con ustedes, imagino que… Hinata también ira.

—Yo pensaba ir solo con los niños.

—¿Tu con tres niños? —replico arrugando la frente.

—Claro que puedo, pero supongo que Hinata querrá ir, ¿te molesta si va con nosotros?, me sentirá mal teniendo que decirle que la invitación era solo para mis hijos.

—Es tu esposa, tiene todos los derechos.

Aunque Sakura trato de sonar neutral, Naruto detento algo de tristeza, se reincorporo quedando sentado a su lado y le dijo.

—Pronto estaré divorciado y ya no tendremos que escondernos.

Sakura miro hacia la llama de la vela y respondió, —no será tan fácil, habrá que esperar un poco más para poder dejarnos ver como pareja, tampoco sé si tus hijos me aceptaran.

—Ellos te amaran, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre eso —le aseguro.

Sakura no quería confiarse, —¿y si me odian?, con los niños nunca se sabe, el simple hecho de que su padre abandone a su madre y luego tenga novia no es agradable para muchos, Sarada al menos no sabe lo que se siente tener un padre viviendo en casa, la tienes más fácil, sus recuerdos con Sasuke-kun son muy pocos.

Naruto se rasco la nuca diciendo —fácil no es, a Sarada no le agrado, pero encontrare una forma de ganármela, Himawari es demasiado dulce para odiar a alguien, a Bolt déjamelo a mí.

—Igual no podremos mostrarnos como pareja apenas te salga el divorcio, hay que guardar las apariencias.

A Naruto no le gusto la idea, tampoco no era como que él pensara mucho, quería obtener todo rápido y ese era su mayor error.

—Muchos saben que yo cometí un error al casarme con Hinata y tú con Sasuke, tú misma lo dijiste.

_Flashback_

Estaba lloviendo afuera y ellos acaban de tener relaciones por primera en la casa del árbol, Naruto estaba tendido en la cama con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, Sakura tenía la espalda apoyada al espaldar de la cama, los remordimientos por lo que acababan de hacer la hicieron confesar uno de sus mayores secretos.

—Lo mío con Sasuke-kun no tenía futuro desde el principio, nunca te lo dije, pero mi corazón se rompió cuando te casaste con Hinata, por eso me entregue a Sasuke-kun a los pocos días, no debí hacer algo tan estúpido.

El rubio arrugo la frente y sentándose en medio de la cama frente a ella espero una explicación, pero Sakura ya no decía nada, el ruido de una gotera filtrándose del techo era la único que rompía el silencio, —¿qué estás diciendo Sakura-chan?.

Ella forzó una triste sonrisa, estaba recordando aquel día que acepto de lleno que estaba enamorada hasta la medula de Naruto, fue justo cuando lo vio besar a Hinata después de que se unieran en matrimonio.

El noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata fue muy rápido, Hiashi los comprometió a los pocos días de tener la primera cita, en menos de cinco meses terminaron casándose. El rubio no había terminado de asimilar su nueva vida cuando Hinata le informo que estaba embarazada.

El nacimiento de Bolt les trajo muchas alegrías, pero con el tiempo Naruto fue notando que Hinata no era alguien con quien pudiera hablar y debatir un tema, ella simplemente estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que Naruto dijera, a veces le ponía trampas diciendo cosas completamente opuestas a las que acababa de decir y ella de igual manera lo apoyaba.

—Sakura-chan explícate mejor. —insistió, quería saberlo todo, el cómo era eso de que le había roto el corazón.

Haruno miro hacia otro lado y dijo.

—Que yo te amaba baka, pero fui cobarde, te había hecho sufrir tanto con la promesa de buscar a Sasuke-kun que no me creía merecedora de tu amor, pero allí esta Hinata quien te amaba desde siempre y entonces pensé que ella podía hacerte feliz, decidí apoyarla para que te conquistara.

Naruto la miraba sorprendido, Sakura con expresión triste continúo.

—Pero no hizo falta, al parecer tú la amabas en secreto porque inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de su hermana comenzaste a salir con ella, y Hinata me dijo que tú fuiste quien se le confesó.

Naruto se sintió muy frustrado, ¿por falta de comunicación habían terminado cada quien casado con la persona equivocada?, no era justo, todo era tan injusto.

—Las cosas no fueron tan así, yo vi los recuerdos de Hinata, vi su mente y su corazón, me conmovió ver su devoción por mí, y me sentí en deuda, era bonita y tú habías rechazado todas las veces que en el pasado te pedí citas, así que quise darme una oportunidad de enamorarme de ella.

_Fin flashback_

Sakura arrugo la frente, a veces le asustaba que Naruto cometiera una imprudencia y los descubrieran antes de tiempo.

—Si me amas tendrás que esperar por mí, —le anuncio Sakura con firmeza, —mucho me ha costado forjarme una imagen de una mujer profesional, no quiero que Sarada se avergüence de mi, ¿acaso crees que es un orgullo para mí ser la amante del Séptimo?, la gente hablara si iniciamos nuestra relación acabando tu de separarte, dirán que éramos amantes.

El Hokage arrugo la frente fastidiado.

—La gente siempre habla, no me importa lo que digan de mí. —gruño entre dientes.

Ella le miro con incertidumbre, era el Naruto amargado el que le estaba hablando, ese que a veces detestaba, pero al que comprendía e igual quería.

—Pero si me importa lo que digan de ti, —agrego el ninja con seriedad, —porque tu Sakura-chan mereces todo lo bueno, y lamento que tengas que soportar todo esto, pero soy incapaz de dejarte ir, supongo que eso sería lo correcto dejarte ir… pero no puedo.

Sakura estiro el brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá y acaricio el rostro del Hokage —lo correcto ya no nos define y mucho me temo que dejo de importarme como antes.

Se inclino y beso la mejilla del rubio, —no me iré a ningún lado, —lo tranquilizo con esas palabras, Naruto se relajo y la angustia que sentía hace un momento desapareció.

—Tu decidirás cuando anunciar nuestra relación —le prometió Naruto.

Con un movimiento la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas y reclamos sus labios, cuando Sakura abrió la boca el beso se torno pasional, se recostaron en el sofá y la ropa comenzó a estorbarle.

Un momento que les trajo recuerdos.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos de esa manera, también fue en ese sofá, cuando el mueble estaba en la casa de Sakura, lo recordaba perfectamente y lo habían traído allí en honor a la primera noche que consumaron su amor.

_Flashback (hace cuatro meses)_

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?.

—Nos hemos besado una veintena de veces. —respondió con ceño fruncido, parecía molesto y tenía sus motivos, después de cada beso ella decía que era el último, que no debía repetirse, pero cada vez que se veían terminaban besándose.

—Hemos acordado que no se repetirá. —contesto ella.

—Yo ya no quiero besos, quiero más. —replico con frustración.

—¿Mas? —murmuro angustiada —estas casado, hay una diferencia enorme entre besarnos y tener relaciones, ¡estas casado!, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Naruto parecía trastornado, se alboroto su corto cabello, Sakura se preocupo por la salud de su amigo y se acerco a él, —regresa a tu casa Naruto, olvidemos toda esta locura.

Antes de que Sakura se apartara la atrapo con sus brazos, —yo no quiero olvidar, entiende que ya nada me hará olvidarte, nada me hará cambiar de decisión.

La besó apasionadamente conduciéndola hasta el sofá, donde cayeron y ya nada pudo detenerlos, era una suerte que Sarada se hubiera quedado a dormir en casa de sus abuelos pues Sakura ese día tendría turno nocturno, pero nunca llego a trabajar.

_Fin flashback_

Estaban abrazados en el sofá, vestidos solo con la ropa interior, hasta había sido romántico y casi mágico hacerlo a la luz de las velas, aunque algo incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba, fue diferente.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —comento Naruto.

—¿Qué?. —musito ella.

Hizo una pausa y dijo con algo de miedo, pues la primera noticia era buena, pero la segunda no tanto —Hinata me dará el divorcio en dos meses.

A Sakura se le acelero el pulso y sus ilusiones se desvanecieron en el aire apenas él agrego. —Con la única condición de que siga durmiendo con ella.

—¡¿Queee?! —Grito deshaciendo el abrazo y saliéndose del sofá indignada, —¡no quiero que hagas eso!.

Naruto se apresuro a aclarar, —¡solo dormir juntos!.

Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, seguía en ropa interior en otro momento a Naruto le hubiera parecido divertida la situación pero ahora no, estaban hablando algo muy serio.

Haruno movía las manos frenéticamente sin dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro —¡No me gusta esto!, ¡acepte ser tu amante temporalmente siempre y cuando no te acuestes con ella!. —le recordó con ojos llameantes.

—Y no voy a tener sexo con ella, solo dormir en la misma cama. —le aseguro Naruto con expresión seria.

Sakura bufo incrédula.

—Serás idiota, ¿que no te das cuenta que quiere seducirte?, ¡tentarte con su cuerpo!, ¡con sus enormes pechos!

Naruto se sintió enojado, apreciaba a su esposa y no le gustaba que hablaran mal de Hinata.

—Hinata no haría algo así, ella es muy tímida incluso en el sexo.

Sakura se tapo los oídos, —¡no quiero escuchar nada de eso!. —replico tajante.

Naruto salió del mueble y trato de abrazarla para calmar la furia de la pelirosa, pero ella le aparto de un manotazo, así que mantuvo su distancia pero insistió en tratar de apaciguarla.

—De veras Sakura-chan, es muy tímida, ella solo se acostaba en la cama y yo tenía que hacer todo. —insistió con vehemencia.

—¡No quiero saber nada! —grito enojada, pero de pronto algo hizo clip en la cabeza de Haruno, descubrió sus oídos y pregunto, —¿no hacía nada de nada?

Su expresión de enfado cambio a una de mucha curiosidad.

—Nada, yo lo hacía todo, a veces tenía que decirle que hacer porque me aburría. —explico Naruto con sinceridad.

La imagen grafica de ellos dos teniendo relaciones perforo su corazón, pero luego hasta sintió pena por Naruto, mucha lástima, siendo un hombre tan apasionado, tan enérgico e intenso, casado con una mujer demasiado tímida y vergonzosa, era muy, muy deprimente.

Sakura soplo y le dijo.

—Hemos llegado tan lejos que tendré que confiar en ti, Naruto si tienen sexo aunque sea una vez, te olvidas de mí para siempre, siento en mi corazón que no podremos continuar si lo haces, jamás te perdonaría.

Él trago grueso y negó con la cabeza diciendo —no pasara.

—Más te vale.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Hasta ahora me he dedicado a explicar cómo fue que Naruto y Sakura comenzaron su relación y sus vidas después de casarse, aun tengo pendiente recuerdos con Sasuke, pero de momento me enfocare en el presente, en el próximo capítulo **Salida familiar** Sarada interactúa por primera vez con Himawari, Bolt y Hinata.


	7. Salida familiar

**- AMANTES -**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 7: Salida familiar**

**.**

**.**

"Así como los padres tienen el deber y la obligación de mantener y proteger a sus hijos, los hijos tienen el deber de obedecer a sus padres".

Esas fueron las palabras de Mebuki para convencer a Sarada de ir con Naruto, obviamente Mebuki no sabía nada sobre la relación romántica de su hija con el rubio, pero le parecía una gran ofensa rechazar la invitación del Hokage.

Tras el regaño de su abuela la niña de mala gana acepto ir con Naruto.

—¿Porque tiene usted que llevarme al cine?, no somos familia. —replico mientras iban camino a casa del Hokage para encontrarse con los demás integrantes de la familia.

—Las personas aunque no sean familia van al cine, eres amiga de mi hijo, y tu madre es una gran amiga mía, yo quise que vinieras y le estoy haciendo un favor a Sakura-chan de sacarte a pasear.

Iba bien hasta llegar a la última parte, Sarada arrugo la frente, además no era amiga de Bolt.

—Mi madre si tiene tiempo para mí, no es como otros padres que dejan abandonados a sus hijos. —contesto con evidente enojo.

Naruto supo que la indirecta iba con él, aunque ella al parecer había olvidado que su propio padre no pintaba en nada en la casa, sin dejar de caminar la miro y dijo con sinceridad.

—Soy consciente de que debo mejorar como padre, y hago lo que puedo, lo que creo que es mejor, no tuve padres, no tengo un modelo a seguir, así que estoy improvisando, no creo hacerlo tan mal, cuando crezcas sabrás que los adultos tenemos muchas actividades y obligaciones que cumplir y que a veces no podemos hacer las cosas que quisiéramos.

—Suena como que no piensa mejorar.

El séptimo torció la boca, ahora de Hokage no estaba acostumbrado a que replicaran sus opiniones, a excepción de Sakura y Shikamaru, que siempre tenían algo que decir en contra de sus ideas.

—Estoy tratando de mejorar, hay otros peores que yo, al menos yo no ando viajando por el mundo sin preocuparme si mis hijos tienen algo que comer.

Ok, Sarada lo había hecho sentirse presionado, pero él no tenía derecho a decir eso último, se arrepintió y trato de arreglar su error.

—No estoy hablando de Sasuke, sino de un viejo amigo que vive un Kirigakure, —se apresuró a decir.

Ante la mención de su padre, Sarada quedo sin argumentos para defender a su progenitor, aun así dijo algo que sorprendió mucho al séptimo.

—Dice que mi padre es como un hermano para usted, pero no le importa quitarle a mi madre.

En ese momento Naruto supo que Sarada lo sabía, no todo, pero sí de que había una relación más allá de la amistad entre él y Sakura, se froto el brazo angustiado y se defendió.

—Yo no le estoy quitando nada a Sasuke, tu madre es una mujer soltera, libre de poder volver a enamorarse y casarse si ella quiere.

Sarada respondió como la cosa más obvia del mundo —mamá no necesita volver a casarse, me tiene a mí y sólo nos tenemos a nosotras, nadie más vivirá en mi casa.

Naruto sabía que lo mejor era dejar de hablar sobre eso para no desagradar más a la pequeña, pero no podía abandonar el tema sin tratar de hacerla entender que Sakura también tiene derechos como mujer, que no todo en ella se limita a ser su madre.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña y ella se detuvo, él también —Tú siempre serás lo más importante para tu madre, Sakura-chan es la mejor madre que conozco, —suspiro y agrego, —y la mejor mujer que he conocido, ella simplemente es grandiosa, merece ser feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida, ¿no crees?.

Sarada no dijo nada, retomo la marcha, minutos después llegaron a casa de Bolt, era mucho más grande que la casa donde ella vivía con su madre. Le presentaron a la hermanita de Bolt y a la madre de esta, ambas fueron muy amables con ella, Bolt por su parte sólo quiso preguntarle algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—Eres una Uchiha, muéstrame tu sharingan.

Naruto le golpeo en la cabeza, Sakura le había contado de que esa era una de las preocupaciones de su hija, llevar lentes no la dejaba bien parada como Uchiha.

—¡Cállate es una niña apenas!. —le grito Naruto.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó sobándose el chichón, —sólo quería verlo. —lloriqueo con una lagrima a punto de salir.

Himawari y Hinata estaban acostumbraba a ver esa escena cada vez que Bolt hacia una travesura, pero Sarada la contemplo pensando en que Sasuke nunca le había pegado, pero su indiferencia y su ausencia dolía más que un golpe.

—Vamos Sarada-san, Naruto-kun ha dicho que antes comeremos en un restaurante. —dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente a la Uchiha.

Bolt por el camino se acercó nuevamente a la Uchiha, tenía mucha curiosidad por lo del sharingan, —¿me lo vas a mostrar verdad?

—¡Déjala ya!. —le regaño Naruto.

—Pero yo quiero verlo.

Naruto hacía tiempo que no salía con su familia, le resultaba un poco extraña la situación —¿Himawari quieres que te lleve en mis hombros?

—Pero la gente nos vera. —respondió ruborizada, no quería quedar como una niña mimada frente a Sarada.

A Naruto le sorprendió la respuesta de su hija menor, ella siempre se mostraba tan cariñosa, ¿y ahora lo rechazaba?, le preocupo también estar perdiendo a su pequeña.

—Ante te gustaba que te llevara en mis hombros. —dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción, Bolt y Sarada miraron a la niña quien estaba en una lucha mental.

—Himawari obedece a tu padre. —le pidió amablemente Hinata.

—Yo… está bien. —musito resignada llevándose las manos a sus mejillas sonrosadas, no tenía amigas y pretendía hacerse amiga de Sarada, pero ahora ella iba a verla como a una niña de dos años.

Naruto sonrió, acababa de salirse con la suya, Himawari no tuvo más opción que subirse a los hombros de su padre, provocando las risas de Bolt, Sarada sólo miraba la escena en silencio, no recordaba que su padre hiciera algo así con ella en el pasado, ni siquiera recordaba algún gesto cariñoso de Sasuke hacia ella.

A Sarada le gustaba pensar que si hubo, pero que sucedieron cuando estaba muy pequeña para recordarlos.

—Pero no te detengas a hablar con nadie por favor. —le pidió Himawari a su padre en voz baja.

Eso hizo que Bolt riera más, Naruto le mostro su pulgar y Hinata sonrió feliz, le estaba gustando el comienzo de la salida.

—Con esa cara de vieja que tienes a mí también me daría pena. —se burló Bolt, pero esta vez Naruto no pudo reprenderlo, el rubito corrió apenas hizo su chiste.

—¿Tengo cara de vieja? —se preocupó la niña, ya Bolt le había creado un trauma.

Naruto rió un poco y comenzó a caminar —No, tu cara es perfecta como... la de tu madre.

Hinata se ruborizo y Sarada arrugo levemente el ceño mirando la espalda de Naruto, de aquel hombre que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su madre, y amenazando con arruinar la reputación de su mamá. Apretó los puños, durante la comida, Sarada apenas toco la comida, sentía demasiada rabia, no le veía nada malo a Hinata, así que para ella, era un hecho claro que Naruto era un descarado.

—¡Yo quiero probar todos!

Estaban en un restaurante familiar, Bolt, Himawari y Hinata disfrutaban de compartir ese momento con Naruto, Sarada con su enfado no podía disfrutar nada, además que no encajaba con esos cuatro, la madre de Bolt hablando de lo genial que era su esposo por traerlos allí, el Hokage aceptando todos los cumplidos sin nada de modestia, y los dos hermanos tratando de sacarle promesas a su padre de llevarlos a otros lugares.

Himawari y Bolt ya habían notado que Naruto estaba de los más complaciente, soló porque una extraña, Sarada, estaba allí presente.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le pregunto amablemente Hinata a la hija de Sakura.

—Si gustas puedes pedir otra cosa, lo que quieras. —le ofreció Naruto.

—¿También es válido para nosotros? —le pregunto Bolt.

—Eh, sí, —respondió algo preocupado, Bolt y Himawari celebraron chocando sus palmas y Naruto murmuro, —supongo que el Séptimo tiene crédito en todos lados.

**.**

**.**

Durante la película Hinata aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, hecho que incomodo sumamente al Hokage, por dos razones, no quería que Hyuga se confundiera y viera esa salida como una reconciliación, pero lo que más lo mortificaba era que aunque no la veía, sentía los ojos de Sarada puestos en él, seguramente mirándolo con ceño.

Esa chiquilla tenía mucho de Sasuke y Sakura, la personalidad fría del pelinegro y la inteligencia analítica de su madre.

—Necesito ir al baño. —anuncio Naruto loco por despegarse de Hinata, nada estaba saliendo como el planeo, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba perdía toda posibilidad de ganarse a la hija de Sakura-chan.

Daba miedo estar allí, pensaba que Sarada era una bomba de tiempo, a punto de estallar y desvelar su secreto, Naruto se fue al baño y Hinata no tuvo tiempo de decir que lo acompañaba, Sarada devolvió sus ojos a la pantalla y sintió un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Oye —le susurro Himawari.

—¿Qué? —respondió algo distraída, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de irse sin decir nada.

—¿Mi cara se ve como el de una vieja? —le pregunto con vocecita preocupada.

Sarada miro al culpable del trauma de la pequeña Uzumaki, Bolt estaba dormido con los brazos cruzados, tenía la cabeza apoyada en un costado de su madre, y la saliva saliendo de su boca, en ese momento no le parecía nada guapo.

Sarada devolvió su atención a Himawari y dijo —No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si esta oscuro?. —insistió, ya las palabras de Bolt había causado estragos en el autoestima de su hermanita.

—Porque te vi antes de entrar aquí. —le susurro Sarada mirando estaba vez a la pantalla del cine.

Estaban viendo una película infantil, se sorprendió cuando alguien se aferró a su brazo, era Himawari, —aw, que buena eres, ¿podemos ser amigas?, tengo muchas muñecas bonitas.

Sarada se sintió presionada y no quiso romperle el corazón a la pequeña.

—Mmh... bu-eno. —respondió vacilante, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a jugar a casa del Hokage.

—¡Qué bien! —Celebro la muchachita, —seremos mejores amigas, para toda la vida lo prometo.

Eso sonó demasiado largo en la cabeza de Sarada, —bien pero suelta mi brazo, me das calor —le exigió con voz seria.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenada.

—Naruto-kun ya está tardando mucho, iré a ver que le paso. —comento Hinata poniéndose de pie, con el movimiento de su madre Bolt se despertó asustado.

Hinata se marchó dejando a los niños y Bolt después de haber calmado su corazón se acomodó en su asiento, vio la pantalla con cara de sueño, se había perdido media película y no entendía nada. Vio a Sarada y a su hermana, al no ver a ninguno de sus padres pregunto.

—¿Y los demás?

—Ya sabes, mamá ha ido tras papá. —respondió Himawari sin verlo.

Bolt bufo sin darle importancia al asunto —Tengo hambre pásame acá. —replico sacando un puñado de cotufas de la bolsa de su hermana, a Sarada le cayeron varias sobre su regazo.

—Me has llenado de sal. —se quejó la pelinegra.

—¡Por kami-sama, si hablas!. —exclamó él burlándose, varios se quejaron del ruido.

—Idiota. —murmuro Sarada limpiándose la ropa.

—Ignóralo, se callara cuando se vuelva a dormir, es como un bebé, no aguanta ver una película completa. —comento Himawari con su vocecita de niña.

—Que interesante. —respondió Sarada en un claro tono de burla.

Bolt hizo un puchero y respondió entre dientes! —me duermo porque esta basura de película me aburre.

—¡Silencio niños! —le regañaron varias personas.

—¡Lo sentimos!. —se disculpó Himawari, y los tres se escurrieron en su asiento.

Naruto regreso y por el camino venia discutiendo con Hinata por haber dejado a los niños solos, —¿es que ni al baño puedo ir?

—Es que me preocupe Naruto-kun.

El shinobi decidió no seguir la conversación, era perder el tiempo, además estaban en el cine no era el lugar más indicado para hablar, cambio de puesto con Himawari, por primera vez Sarada se alegró de tener al Hokage cerca, ya la estaba poniendo de nervios la actitud tan feliz de la hija menor del séptimo.

—¿Te gusta la película Sarada? —le pregunto Naruto siendo amable.

—No, no le veo sentido a unos animales hablando, luchando por la paz del mundo—replico ella.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, —Eh, bueno, es que es fantasía y los animales pueden hablar en este tipo de películas.

—Yo me refería a la paz del mundo, eso es imposible, siempre habrá buenos y malos, como la oscuridad y la luz.

Ante semejante argumento Naruto se quedó sin palabras por varios segundos, se preguntó que rayos le enseñaba Sakura a su hija, porque ese pensamiento aunque era muy realista, sonaba muy pesimista en una niña de siete años.

—No tienes nada que temer, mientras yo exista, luchare por la paz, estoy dispuesto a salvar al mundo con mi vida si es preciso.

Sarada no dijo nada, pero como le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre, apretó los puños negándose a ver algo bueno en Naruto, reafirmo su odio por el Hokage al recordar a Hinata abrazada a él. _"es un mentiroso mamá está en peligro"_

Sarada se ruborizo cuando Bolt se inclinó hacia ella invadiendo su espacio personal, y susurro —oye, ¿puedes ver a través de la pantalla?, ¿qué hay detrás?.

Sarada lo empujo recuperando su espacio, ahora estaba enojada por culpa de Bolt, ¿acaso no era obvio de que si usaba lentes era porque no podía ver bien?, que no tenía el sharingan, ella pensaba que su padre no la quería porque era una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha.

Odiaba haber nacido medio ciega, Bolt con su insistencia le hacía daño recordando su desdicha.

—¿Porque no lo ves con tu byakugan? —se desquito.

Era más que obvió que Bolt y su hermana no habían heredado el byakugan, se miraron desafiantes.

—Oye ustedes dos no vaya a pelear. —intervino Naruto sentado al otro lado de la Uchiha.

Al Hokage le dieron muchas ganas de escuchar la voz de Sakura, se levantó de nuevo para ir afuera y llamarla al celular, pero Hinata apenas lo vio ponerse de pie le pregunto, —¿a dónde vas Naruto-kun?

—A comprar más cotufas y otras golosinas. —anuncio él comenzando a salir de la línea de puestos.

—Yo quiero un refresco, —pidió Bolt.

—Y yo chocolate. —dijo Himawari.

Hinata sonrió al ver que Naruto dejaba caer sus hombros resignado, los niños le estaban sacando el mayor provecho a su padre y ella también.

—¿Tú quieres algo Sarada? —le pregunto Naruto.

—No gracias, ya tengo un padre, no necesito otro. —respondió lentamente, parecía que reprimía todo lo que quería decir.

Su repuesta asusto a Naruto y sorprendió a Hinata.

—¿Porque dices eso Sarada-san?

Naruto puso cara de terror cuando la Uchiha lo miro con rabia_, "ella lo va a decir todo, tengo que sacarla de aquí"_

—¿Sakura-san está saliendo con alguien?. —pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

Sin apartar los ojos de Naruto respondió, —Si, mi madre está saliendo con alguien mentiroso y traidor.

A Hinata le sorprendió mucho las palabras de la pequeña, los dos hermanos escuchaban en silencio, Naruto se puso nervioso, no se movía, se había quedado paralizado preguntándose si eso de verdad estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pero quién puede ser tan malo? —murmuro Hinata preocupada.

La tensión aumento entre Naruto y Sarada, finalmente la pequeña dijo. —me voy a casa, gracias por la invitación señora.

—¿Eh?, ¿te vas sola? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bolt y Himawari.

Se levantó y Naruto la siguió hasta afuera de la sala, —ella es muy extraña. —comento Bolt.

—No critiques a mi mejor amiga. —la defendió Himawari.

Hinata no dijo nada, se quedó allí pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, afuera Naruto alcanzo a la Uchiha.

—Te acompañó.

—Se llegar sola. —replico ella.

—Igual te acompaño, a Sakura-chan no le gustara que te deje ir sola.

Furiosa Sarada caminaba lo más rápido que podía para no estar cerca del rubio, pero era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que los pasos de un adulto son las grandes, por el camino escucho al séptimo llamar por teléfono a Sakura, —voy con Sarada para tu casa.

A Sarada la rodeaba un aurea oscura, iba a desmentir por completo al Hokage ante su madre, no lo hizo en el cine, para no echar por tierra el nombre de su madre.

Ni con rabia o bajo presión Sarada dejaba de pensar en todo, los pros y los contras.

Cuando Sakura les abrió la puerta, Sarada dijo inmediatamente —mamá todo cuanto te haya prometido él, —señalo a Naruto, —es mentira.

.

.

.

N/A: Esto se va a poner interesante en los próximos capítulos, no quería atrasarme con esta historia, pero he tenido que resolver varios asuntos personales, sin embargo ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo y tengo muchas ideas nuevas. :-)

Hoy hare una excepción y responderé a dos guest

**Kurama-kun:** Hola!, pues me gusta experimentar con lo que deja Kishi, la idea de esta historia vino a mi mente un mes después del capítulo 700 del manga, al principio quería que fuese un oneshot pero la idea me fue gustando cada vez más, tanto que decidí hacerla más profunda y disfrutarla al máximo. Sé que esto no cambia nada el ilógico final del manga, pero entra en la categoría **What if **para eso tenemos los FF, para imaginar millones de posibilidades. Sobre tu pregunta, me imagino que hablas sobre las imágenes de las portadas de mis fanfics, ya quisiera yo poder dibujar así de bien, pero no puedo, (sólo escribo) son fanart de diferentes artistas, yo en ocasiones les anexo el título del FF. Es difícil saber el autor original de muchas imágenes porque encuentro las mismas en diferentes lugares, y todos se atribuyen el dibujo, pero está en particular sé que si es un fanart de LadyGT, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Guest (0.1): **Hola!, espero que estés mejor de salud, sin duda alguna tu y yo pensamos igual sobre el final de Naruto y The Last, yo no le voy a dejar el gusto al NaruSaku sólo porque un capítulo del manga y una película quieran anular 699 capítulos del manga, tampoco porque Kishimoto ande inventando que Naruto no amaba a Sakura cuando todo el manga dice lo contrario jeje… me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y la encuentres muy lógica. Eso me motiva más a escribir. ¡Un abrazo!

A los demás muchas gracias por comentar, los que leen **Orgullo Naranja** actualizare pronto esa historia, y esta también.


	8. La rebeldía de Sarada

N/A: He tenido un mes complicado y no he podido actualizar al ritmo que quería, pero aquí traigo este capítulo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>- AMANTES -<strong>

**Cap. 8: La rebeldía de Sarada**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura les abrió la puerta, Sarada dijo inmediatamente —mamá todo cuanto te haya prometido él, —señalo a Naruto, —es mentira.

Sakura levanto ambas cejas mirando al rubio y este con expresión seria se agacho para quedar a la altura de Sarada —creo que exageras pequeña, no me conoces casi nada.

La pelinegra apretó sus pequeños puños y contesto enojada —podrás engañar a mi mamá, pero a mí no.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y el rubio se levantó, no tenía caso forzar a la niña a creer en sus buenas intenciones, era mejor demostrárselo con hechos.

—Naruto es el Hokage y merece respeto Sarada, no te e educado de esa manera. —replico la pelirosa.

Sarada miro al Kage con rabia, a ella no le importaba que fuese el Hokage o el señor feudal, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su madre, —Esta es nuestra casa y él es quien sobra.

—Usted no es bienvenido aquí.

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desanimo, por más que trataba de agradarle a la hija de Sakura-chan, ella no le daba ni un respiro a la duda.

—¡Sarada estas castigada!, ¡ve a tu cuarto! —la regaño, estaba impactada por la actitud tan descortés de su hija.

La Uchiha se marchó corriendo, entro a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa, su madre nunca la había castigado, que lo hiciera justo ahora sólo hizo que la niña detestara más al rubio.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en la puerta. —¿qué paso? —le pregunto preocupada.

—Te lo contare después, pero tiene que ver con Hinata y el hecho de aparentar que todo esta normal entre nosotros.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso? —le pregunto con seriedad.

El séptimo negó con la cabeza, —¿y si nunca logro agradarle a tu hija? —comento preocupado.

A Sakura le enterneció sus dudas, pocos conocían a Naruto en sus momentos de debilidad, —sólo le caes un poco mal no es nada.

—¡Es todo Sakura-chan!, —exclamó y luego bajo la voz rápidamente porque recordó que Sarada estaba en la casa y podía escucharlos, la puerta estaba abierta, Sakura lo hizo entrar al apartamento porque no era conveniente que los vieran hablando tanto tiempo allí, —quiero llevarme bien con tu hija, pero no me deja.

Ese gesto tan triste conmovió a Sakura, resistió las ganas de abrazarlo, pero le dijo en voz baja, —Sabes que te daría un besó y te consolara si Sarada no estuviera en casa.

Eso fue como una señal para el rubio.

—¡Ya me voy Sakura-chan!. —anuncio en voz alta, abrió y cerró la puerta sin salir, Haruno lo miraba sin entender. —Vamos rápido al baño Sakura-chan, —susurro con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, encerrado todo el tiempo en su oficina Naruto casi no tenía momentos emocionantes en su vida, este era uno.

—¿Estás loco? —murmuro poniéndose nerviosa.

Naruto sabía muy bien donde quedaba el baño así que Sakura aun sorprendida fue guiada hasta allí, apenas entraron y cerraron la puerta, Naruto la besó contra la pared, al principio ella trato de decirle que se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero rápidamente se rindió ante la intensidad del momento.

—Estás loco. —murmuro ella y esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una confirmación.

—De ninguna manera me iba a quedar con las ganas de besarte. —comentó con la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos.

Con ambas manos en el pecho del Hokage le pregunto —¿Qué tal estuvo la salida familiar?

El rubio arrugo levemente el ceño, no quería hablar de eso, —todos se aprovecharon de mí, Hinata no me dejaba ni respirar, mis hijos se antojaron de tantas cosas, que mi sueldo de este mes ya se fue sin que lo sintiera, tu hija no me acepto nada, pero no me rendiré.

Ella sonrió un poco, le gustaba cuando él mostraba su espíritu de lucha, —así se habla Naruto, bueno yo tuve un día muy pesado, —acaricio con su dedo la mandíbula masculina y agrego en un suspiro —conque ganas me quitaría el estrés contigo.

Eso fue como una tentadora invitación para el rubio y no iba a dejar el tema a un lado.

—Tu hija cree que ya me fui, puedo quedarme y hacerte un masaje con todo incluido,—propuso moviendo ambas cejitas. —me iré en la madrugada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, —Sarada está en la habitación de al lado.

Naruto apoyo la frente en la cabeza de Haruno y susurro —seremos silencios.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho y se deshizo del abrazo —no hables por los dos y deja de estar inventando cosas que no pasaran.

Naruto sonrió arrogante, Sakura era muy orgullosa para decir directamente lo mucho que gozaba cuando estaban juntos, pero él lo sabía por razones obvias —no te hagas de rogar Sakura-chan, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Decidido a no perder más tiempo se puso a besar el cuello de la chica, ella se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de ceder, pero no podía, su miedo a que Sarada los descubriera era más grande que su deseo de pasar la noche con el rubio.

—Una noche fuera de tu casa te causaría problemas, Hinata comenzaría a sospechar. —trato de hacerlo razonar.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, no le gustaba que Sakura nombrara a Hinata cuando él estaba disfrutando algún comento con ella, lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Hago un clon y lo mando a casa. —propuso ágilmente.

Sakura sonrió y le contesto, —con esos ojos de Hinata lo descubriría, y caminaría por toda la aldea con su byakugan activo buscándote.

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desanimo —Que pesimismo.

Ella soltó una risita y lo fastidio diciendo —ya sabes que me encanta sabotearte tus planes.

—Eso si en verdad.

Sakura lo besó lento mordiéndole los labios, como tenía una falda Naruto no perdió el tiempo de acariciarle los muslos sin dejar de besarla, en el pasado muchas veces cuando tenía relaciones con Hinata cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era Sakura, le había contado ese detalle a la pelirosa y el ego de la ninja-medic se había inflado hasta los cielos.

—Na-ruto para. —musito ella sacando fuerza de voluntad para hablar.

Paso la lengua por el cuello de Haruno y susurro en su oído, —yo sé que quieres, déjame continuar.

La pelirosa lo aparto poniendo una mano en cada hombro del rubio y lo ájelo de ella, —ni hablar, ya te vas.

Sakura abrió la puerta, hecho un vistazo y al no ver a su hija por ningún lado lo saco del baño, empujo a Naruto hasta la puerta de salida, pero el Hokage se frenó ante la puerta cerrada y se negó a salir.

—¿Qué haces idiota? —replico asustándose, en cualquier momento Sarada podía salir y verlos.

—No me iré hasta que me des un besó.

Su condición para largarse puso a Sakura súper nerviosa, pero sabía que discutir con él era mantenerlo más tiempo allí, rápidamente le dio un pico y trato de sacarlo, pero parecía que estaba enterrado en el piso, no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Un besó de verdad. —exigió tratando de no reír, estaba disfrutando verla contener las ganas de gritarle.

—No fastidies Naruto ya vete. —murmuro enseñándole un puño.

El séptimo se cruzó de brazos, —es mi condición para irme.

Sakura taconeo el piso, se desquitaría, en algún momento lo haría, la pelirosa miro hacia la habitación de Sarada, estaba cerrada, pero Sarada no estaba allí, había salido de la habitación cuando ellos estaban en el baño, oculta tras el mueble de la sala veía todo sin que la vieran. Haruno se arrojó a los brazos del Hokage y lo besó en la boca, pretendía separarse lo más rápido posible, pero Naruto la envolvió con sus brazos y extendiendo el momento más de la cuenta.

—Ahora lárgate. —le ordeno en un tono que no aceptaba quejas.

Naruto soltó una risita y salió a la calle, se fue tarareando una canción, Sakura cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta para que no hiciera ruido y Sarada no escuchase nada, se apoyó de la puerta, necesito de un minuto para calmarse y bajar los niveles de estrés y adrenalina.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de control, antes sólo se encontraban los martes y los sábados, pero ahora se besuqueaban casi todos los días, la cosa se estaba tornando peligrosa.

Como ya había castigado a Sarada no quiso ir a verla, lo mejor era dejar a que se calmara sola, su hija tenía que aprender a respetar a los mayores, Sakura entro a su dormitorio se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama, la Uchiha aun impactada por lo que acababa de ver, abandono su escondite y entro a su cuarto infantil sin hacer ningún ruido, se acostó en la cama, su cerebro parecía bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada.

Al rato Sakura descubrió que no tenía nada de sueño, seguía pensando en su relación con el baka de Naruto, tomo su teléfono y escribió rápidamente.

"No te preocupes por Sarada le contare cosas de ti".

La respuesta le llego dos minutos después.

"Cuéntale sólo las buena jeje"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y escribió, "que gracioso, ¿y que estás haciendo?"

"Nada, estaba llegando a casa cuando me enviaste el mensaje", "espera te voy a llamar".

Sakura espero, imaginaba a Naruto tratando de buscar un lugar solitario, pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y oprimió la techa de contestar, inmediatamente escucho la voz de Naruto.

—Dime con tu voz sexy que no tienes nada puesto.

Sakura rió un poco y se miró, tenía puesto un viejo camisón blanco de tela de algodón, era demasiado cómodo para dormir, le encantaba esa prenda.

—Tengo un baby doll negro, que se amolda a mi cuerpo, me estaba aplicado crema corporal justo cuando me llamaste. —invento por mera diversión.

Naruto del otro lado de la línea suspiro, —demasiado para mi salud metal, ¿y que más haces?.

Ella continúo con su juego, —imaginaba que mis manos eran tus manos.

Al Hokage se le hizo agua la boca, como si tal cual mirase una comida muy deliciosa, —joo, me estas poniendo inquieto Sa…

Se frenó antes de decir el nombre, no podía correr riesgos, estaba en la biblioteca familiar que tenían en su casa, el rubio abrió la puerta asomo la cabeza y al no ver a nadie en el pasillo respiro aliviado, la última vez que vio a Hinata estaba de otro lado de la gran casa tratando de hacer que Bolt se cepillara los dientes, el muchachito ya se había acostado a dormir sin hacerlo y hacía de oídos sordos a su madre.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunto Sakura a través del celular ya que Naruto dejo de hablar de repente.

Naruto le pasó el seguro a la puerta y regreso a su sillón, —nada, me aseguraba de que nadie estuviera cerca, continua por favor.

Sakura rió un poco y le dijo, —en realidad no tengo nada de eso.

Naruto trago grueso, —¿estas desnuda?.

—No, baka, tengo puesto un camisón que no es nada sexy.

Naruto cambio su imaginación por otra más candente.

—Entonces imaginare que te lo estoy quitando, mientras tú me das besos.

Eso era demasiado hasta para Sakura —tengo que colgar, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

Ella cortó la llamada y casi al instante le llego un mensaje.

"Que mala eres Sakura-chan"

Haruno sonrió con malicia y escribió.

"Toma una ducha fría, no te desahogues con Hinata"

Naruto no respondió, la mención de Hinata lo hizo pensar en que era un desgraciado, casado con una mujer y deseando a otra, estuvo allí pensando un rato hasta que Hinata toco la puerta.

—¿Naruto-kun necesitas algo?

El rubio se puso serio, lo que deseaba era retroceder el tiempo y cambiar toda su vida.

—Hinata no tienes que preguntarme antes de dormir si necesito algo, yo puedo atenderme solo, agradezco de verdad tu interés pero no olvides porque sigo viviendo aquí.

—Yo... hum... me iré a dormir.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez huyendo del tema del divorcio, Naruto tardo en ir a dormir junto a su esposa, a él los remordimientos lo atacaban con menos frecuencia que a Sakura, pero cuando lo hacia lo golpeaban con tanta fuerza que se sentía la peor basura del mundo, una basura que hacia el amor a una mujer y dormía con otra.

**. **

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto despertó Hinata lo estaba abrazando, pero esta vez estaban cara a cara, y el rubio estaba enredado entre la sabana y el brazo de la pelinegra, no podía moverse.

—Eh, Hinata despierta. —la llamo suavemente varias veces.

Ella poco a poco se fue despertando y cuando vio a Naruto tan cerca no lo soltó, de hecho corto la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en la boca. Durante dos segundos Naruto se quedó quieto y luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Decepcionada ella se disculpó, —perdón Naruto-kun.

Naruto salió de la cama medio molesto, que Hinata insistiera en mantener el matrimonio sólo lo hacía sentir peor, quizás lo mejor era decirle que amaba a otra mujer, angustiado se pasó una mano por la cabeza alborotándose el cabello, no tuvo corazón para decirle algo así.

—No importa, sólo no olvides que esta vez es definitivo.

Entro en el baño y desde allí la escucho llamar por teléfono, al menos ella ya no lloraba a lágrima viva.

—¿Naruto-kun puedo ir a casa de mi familia? —le pregunto mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, sólo avisar, Hinata prim…

El rubio dejo de hablar cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, _"demonios, ¿y los niños?"_

Por primera vez Hinata no estaba allí para el desayuno, y debía encargarse de darle de comer a sus hijos, Naruto los dejo comer lo que quisieran, cereal, pan con huevos, merengada, mermelada, era un descanso a toda la comida gourmet que la pelinegra siempre preparaba.

—¿Cuando me enseñas control de chakra? —le pregunto Bolt con la boca llena de comida, Himawari estaba llenando una tostada con sirope de chocolate, de sólo ver eso a Naruto ya le dolía la panza.

Naruto medito un momento en las palabras de su hijo, podía usar ese entrenamiento con Bolt para hablarle sobre Sakura, ir preparando al niño para lo que pasaría pronto, —la próxima semana.

—¡Genial!, ya quiero ver la cara de Shikadai cuando me vea trepar árboles. —exclamó imaginando la situación.

Bolt se fue a la escuela y Naruto llevo a Himawari a casa de sus abuelos, afortunadamente su suegro no estaba allí, dejo a su hija con Hinata y se marchó en dirección a la torre Hokage.

.

En casa de Sakura las cosas no fueron tan buenas, la pelirosa podría detectar a un kilómetro de distancia el enojo de Sarada. Claro, la niña había visto todo y estaba tan enojada con su madre, que no podía ocultarlo aun así no hablara, Sakura pensaba que el enfado de su hija era por haber ido obligada al cine con el Hokage y la familia de este.

—Sarada no sé porque te cae tan mal Naruto, pero él es muy buena persona.

—Sabes de sobra porque me cae mal. —respondió entre dientes.

Haruno palideció y dejo de respirar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos de silencio por parte de Sakura y rápidamente desecho la idea de reconocer su romance con el rubio, tranquilizo sus nervios, lo más probable es que su pequeña hija estuviera hablando de algún defecto del Hokage.

—Nadie es perfecto Sarada, Naruto está tratando de mejorar como padre, él nunca tuvo padres.

La Uchiha apretó el vaso de leche, estaba comiendo con tanta rabia que seguro le caería mal la comida, bebió del vaso y dijo con seriedad —Lo que tiene perfecta es a su familia, no sé qué anda buscando en la calle.

Sakura se quedó muda por un momento, estaba asustada, tan asustada que no podía ni hablar, no quería que su hija la viera como la peor persona del mundo, no estaba preparada para su rechazo, el plan siempre fue que Naruto estuviera divorciado para cuando ella le anunciara a Sarada que ella y Naruto iban a ser pareja.

—Te voy a contar algo sobre Naruto. —comenzó la médico.

Con seriedad Sarada el corto diciendo —Voy a llegar tarde, me voy a la escuela.

Se levantó y se marchó dejando a Sakura preocupada, si ese era una probada de lo que seguía, ser rechazada por su hija, no iba a soportarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los lectores que comentaron el capítulo anterior, <strong>Alex-Rikudo-165<strong>**, ****Martdum****, ****Ayumi9****, ****katym****, ****Chobits3****, ****Jezziicka-BoOmiie****, ****Ayane Evans****, ****belsazar****, ****Zauberry****, ****IngDeac****, ****Serenat Violin**_**,**__**¡**__**Harumaki-chan!**__**,**_**sakurita, ****Narusaku maximo 2****…**

**Guest (0.1):** Hola!, me alegra que aun sigas por allí, al pendiente de mis historias y fiel al NS, pues Sarada aquí no ha despertado el sharingan, está muy pequeña, quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero no es el lugar para hacerlo. En mi perfil esta mi e-mail, si quieres hablamos por allí. Saludos!

**daliapv . perez****:** Comprendo que Hinata llegue a desesperarte, pero en esta historia no hay villanos, ella sólo tiene que cambiar su prioridad, quiero que las mujeres de esta historia (todas) sean emocionalmente independientes y eso tendrá que pasar antes que acabe el fic.

**Winry:** Hola, tus palabras me llenan de mucha alegría, ahora resulta que yo escribo con el IC antes del 700 jaja, ando escribiendo varios oneshot y corrigiendo el próximo capítulo de _**Orgullo Naranja**_ qué bueno que te pusiste un nombre. (Así te diferencias de los demás)

_Casi termino el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo._


End file.
